500 années de solitude
by Aliciaa18
Summary: Le 100ème épisode de TVD... façon Bamon :-) TVD et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
1. Chapitre 1

_Salut, me revoilà avec une fanfiction sur le Bamon ! :-) Ce n'est pas totalement fictif, j'essaie d'écrire ma version de l'épisode 100 en tenant compte des photos, spoilers, bandes annonces,... et même des répliques :-) Si ça vous plaît j'écrirai la suite, alors bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :-)_

_P.S. : Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année ! :-)_

(°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_)

_« Je ne changerai pas ce que je suis... Je ne peux pas. Mais je refuse de te changer »_

Pendant que le journal de son père adoptif brûlait dans les flammes de la cheminée, Elena se remémorait les dernières paroles de Damon.

Comment son petit-ami avait-il pu lui dire une chose pareille ? Il touchait enfin au bonheur, et il envoyait tout balader à cause de ses scrupules : il ne comprenait donc pas qu'elle avait changé et que la jeune femme triste que Stefan avait connue n'existait plus ? Oui, devenir un vampire l'avait transformée, mais cela lui avait permis d'enfin accepter ses sentiments pour Damon, et elle ne le laisserait pas gâcher leur histoire sans se battre pour le garder.

Les réflexions d'Elena furent interrompues par la voix de Stefan lorsqu'il hurla le prénom de Katherine. La jeune vampire accourut jusqu'à l'escalier, où Stefan tentait de réanimer Katherine qui était allongée sur le sol, inconsciente. Les deux vampires échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension, puis Stefan prit Katherine dans ses bras et décida de l'emmener à l'hôpital, puisque son corps refusait tout sang de vampire.

(°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_)

- Stefan ! s'écria Nadia en apercevant le vampire dans le couloir de l'hôpital de Mystic Falls. Je suis venue dès que j'ai reçu ton message ! Comment va-t-elle ?

Le vampire déglutit : il n'aimait pas annoncer des mauvaises nouvelles, surtout que Nadia et Katherine venaient à peine de se retrouver.

- Katherine ne va pas bien. Elle... Les médecins disent qu'elle a fait un début de crise cardiaque. Ils l'ont réanimée juste à temps.

Nadia poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Elle va s'en sortir, déclara-t-elle avec conviction. J'étais au téléphone avec elle juste avant que cela se produise, nous avons trouvé un moyen de la sauver du vieillissement accéléré. Tout ira bien.

- Son corps est très endommagé par les effets du remède, dit Stefan avec douceur. Son coeur a failli s'arrêter, lui rappela-t-il.

Nadia regarda autour d'elle afin de s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait.

- Son père était un voyageur, chuchota-t-elle à l'intention de Stefan. Nous allons partir toutes les deux en Europe où je lui apprendrai à entrer dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre.

Le regard que Stefan posa sur elle l'inquiéta.

- Tu ne comprends pas, murmura-t-il avec tristesse. Elle est en train de mourir. Ils pensent qu'elle ne survivra pas à cette journée, lui annonça-t-il gravement.

- Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, répondit Nadia en secouant la tête, pendant qu'elle faisait les cent pas dans le couloir. Katherine ne peut pas mourir ! cria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Deux infirmières se retournèrent et la regardèrent avec pitié : ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Nadia explosa.

- Je veux la voir, Stefan, cria-t-elle en se débattant car le vampire lui tenait les bras. Laisse-moi passer !

- Nadia, calme-toi, dit le vampire, qui commençait à avoir les yeux humides lui aussi.

- Laisse-moi passer, s'il te plaît, répéta-t-elle d'une voix désespérée cette fois.

Les sanglots montèrent à la gorge de Stefan. Il n'était pas très démonstratif, surtout avec les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir touché par la tristesse de Nadia.

- Je viens avec toi, décida-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Un peu surprise au début, Nadia se laissa faire, et ils partirent tous les deux en direction de la chambre de Katherine.

(°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_)

Il y avait une drôle d'odeur dans l'air.

_« On dirait une odeur d'hôpital »_, songea-t-elle, pas tout à fait réveillée. Katherine n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, elle était confortablement installée dans son lit et n'avait qu'une envie : se rendormir pour rêver à nouveau de Stefan. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne.

- Nadia ? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés, lorsqu'elle aperçut sa fille qui lui tenait la main. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma..., commença-t-elle.

Elle se redressa et constata, à son plus grand étonnement, qu'elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital.

- Chambre, termina-t-elle, confuse.

- Tu... quelque chose t'es arrivé, expliqua Nadia avant de se retourner vers Stefan, incapable de continuer.

Katherine prit seulement conscience de la présence du jeune Salvatore.

- Tu as fait une crise cardiaque, ajouta-t-il en s'approchant du lit où elle était assise.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en les regardant l'un après l'autre. Mais je m'en suis sortie, dit-elle comme personne ne lui répondait. Nadia va m'aider à tout arranger.

Sa fille secoua tristement la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Nadia ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude. Stefan ? interrogea-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit que Nadia ne disait plus rien.

Stefan se passa la main sur le visage.

- Je... je suis désolé, Katherine, dit le vampire en la regardant tristement. D'ici demain, ton corps se sera probablement... éteint.

Pour une fois dans sa longue vie, Katherine resta bouche bée.

Alors voilà, après cinq cents années passées à fuir Klaus sans jamais avoir envie de se poser nulle part, sa vie se terminait au moment où elle retrouvait sa fille et renouait avec Stefan.

- Quelle ironie, dit-elle à voix haute, sans se soucier de l'air interrogateur de ses deux interlocuteurs.

Son expression changea ensuite du tout au tout.

- Bien. Je vais mourir, dit-elle avec un fatalisme feint. Mais Katherine Pierce ne terminera pas sa vie dans un hôpital, au milieu des gens malades. Ramenez-moi au Manoir, leur demanda-t-elle, l'air décidé.

(°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_)

Pourquoi Stefan avait demandé à tout le monde de se réunir ici ? se demandait Damon en se versant un verre de bourbon.

Il n'avait aucune envie de voir Elena pour le moment, leur rupture était trop récente et il savait qu'elle viendrait lui demander des explications. Et il n'était pas disposé à lui en donner pour l'instant, surtout en présence du reste de la bande.

Lorsque Bonnie avait franchi la porte, Damon l'avait regardée de la tête aux pieds. Il l'avait à peine entrevue lorsqu'elle était revenue à la vie – bon, pour être honnête, il avait fait son possible pour l'éviter parce que sa mort l'avait affecté et il détestait se sentir aussi vulnérable – et la voir avec ses cheveux courts et ses vêtements plus sexy que d'habitude lui donnait l'impression qu'elle était une autre personne. Il n'avait de toute façon pas eu l'occasion de lui adresser la parole car Jeremy était arrivé derrière lui et Bonnie lui avait sauté dans les bras avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Damon avait levé les yeux au ciel : l'amour était inutile, cela n'en valait pas la peine, ils s'en rendraient compte tous les deux bien assez tôt. Ensuite, Blondie avait débarqué en compagnie d'Elena, se plaignant à cause de ses chaussures qui lui faisaient mal aux pieds, et Damon avait détourné son attention du reste de la conversation. Il avait ensuite entendu quelqu'un descendre les marches de l'escalier. Stefan. Il reconnaîtrait son pas entre mille.

- Alors, petit frère, quelle est la raison de cette joyeuse petite réunion ? demanda-t-il à Stefan lorsqu'il fut dans le salon.

Sans se départir de son air sérieux, Stefan prit le verre des mains de Damon et le but cul sec.

- Katherine est ici, leur annonça-t-il en tendant le verre vide à son frère. Je l'ai installée dans une chambre à l'étage. Elle a fait une crise cardiaque et sera probablement morte d'ici demain. Je voulais juste que vous le sachiez tous.

Damon le regarda, un peu enivré par les verres de bourbon qu'il enchaînait sans s'arrêter.

- Pourquoi cette tête d'enterrement ? C'est une excellente nouvelle ! s'exclama-t-il. Cela mérite bien un verre, décida-t-il.

Caroline regarda Stefan, l'air triste : elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé entre le vampire et Katherine la nuit précédente et se doutait que Stefan était plus affecté par la mort de la jeune femme qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Personne d'autre ne remarqua l'échange de regards silencieux entre Caroline et Stefan, qui remonta voir Katherine sans un mot.

(°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_)

- Pensez à la pire chose que Katherine Pierce vous ait faite et réjouissez-vous de sa mort prochaine, dit Damon en remplissant les verres de tout le monde.

Ils étaient tous installés dans le salon : Caroline était à la droite de Damon, Bonnie à sa gauche – installée sur l'accoudoir de Jeremy – et Elena lui faisait face.

- Elle m'a jeté en pâture à Silas et je suis mort, répondit Jeremy en saisissant son verre et en le buvant d'une seule traite.

- Dur, dit Damon, qui réalisait seulement maintenant que la mort de Jeremy l'avait beaucoup moins atteint que celle de Bonnie et cela, ce n'était pas normal.

Jeremy était le frère de la femme qu'il aimait, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils continuèrent à se confesser chacun à leur tour, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

- Elle a essayé de me tuer, se rappela Elena. Au moins deux fois, ajouta-t-elle amèrement avant de boire son verre en une fois.

- Elle m'a tuée, répliqua Caroline. Et elle m'a forcée à trahir Elena, dit-elle avec un regard d'excuse en direction de son amie, puis elle but son verre à son tour.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Damon comme il restait silencieux.

- Je te rappelle que c'était ton idée, alors tu dois y passer, rigola Jeremy, qui commençait déjà à ressentir les effets de l'alcool car il ne plaisantait jamais avec Damon de cette manière.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, intervint Elena, qui sauta sur l'occasion pour tenter d'ouvrir le dialogue avec lui.

Le vampire fit tourner son verre entre ses doigts.

- La pire chose qu'elle m'ait faite ? se demanda-t-il tout haut en regardant le liquide foncé. Voyons... Elle a tout fait pour que je tombe amoureux d'elle, elle a entretenu une relation avec mon frère pendant que j'étais avec elle et nous a hypnotisés tous les deux pour qu'on ne découvre pas son double jeu. Elle m'a fait croire qu'elle m'aimait. Elle m'a fait perdre cent cinquante années de ma vie à essayer de la ramener pour qu'à la fin je réalise qu'elle n'était pas morte. Elle n'en avait juste rien à faire de moi.

Un silence de mort tomba dans la pièce. Damon ne disait jamais ce qu'il ressentait, et les autres n'étaient pas habitués à ce genre de confession venant de lui. Depuis son retour à Mystic Falls, ils n'avaient vu que ses mauvais côtés, en oubliant que, par amour, il avait perdu un siècle et demi à tenter de sauver une femme qui ne l'aimait pas en retour.

- Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne m'a jamais remercié pour avoir fait tout ce que j'ai fait pour elle. Alors non, je ne suis pas désolé qu'elle soit mourante, ajouta Damon avant de boire son verre cul sec.

_« Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne m'a jamais remercié »_. Ces mots firent prendre conscience à Bonnie qu'elle n'avait pas remercié Damon d'avoir fait l'impossible pour la ramener à la vie. Bien sûr, il avait fait tout cela pour Elena, mais il méritait de la reconnaissance. Bonnie savait qu'elle aurait du le remercier, elle en avait eu envie mais quelque chose l'avait arrêté : elle n'était pas à l'aise dans ce genre de situation avec Damon. Ils ne parlaient jamais de choses vraiment personnelles, mais la dernière phrase du vampire lui avait fait réaliser que si Damon savait quand il faisait quelque chose de mal, il avait besoin qu'on reconnaisse quand il faisait quelque chose de bien. Il n'avait juste pas envie de l'avouer, mais Bonnie comprenait ce besoin. Elle-même ne demandait jamais rien à personne, elle prenait les décisions quitte à en souffrir car en tant que sorcière c'était son devoir, mais parfois cela lui manquait de ne pas avoir de reconnaissance pour ce qu'elle faisait. Mais elle était trop généreuse pour le leur faire remarquer.

- A toi, Bonnie, dit Caroline pour essayer de réchauffer l'ambiance.

L'ancienne sorcière lui fit les grands yeux : qu'était-elle censée dire après une déclaration pareille ? Mais Caroline attendait sa réponse et tous les visages se tournèrent vers Bonnie.

- Je... Je ne sais pas, dit-elle, un peu confuse. Elle... elle s'en est pris aux gens que j'aime, ajouta-t-elle simplement.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on te demande, dit Damon en la dévisageant. Que t'a-t-elle fait à toi directement ?

(°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_)

- Ils parlent de moi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Katherine à Stefan, incapable d'entendre les conversations à distance depuis qu'elle était redevenue humaine.

- Non, ils se remémorent juste certains souvenirs, la rassura Stefan.

La jeune femme rigola.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire de me mentir, Stefan, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Je sais très bien qu'ils ont souffert à cause de moi, ils n'ont aucune raison d'être attristés par ma mort.

- Il faut les comprendre, tu as fait beaucoup de dégâts en 500 années d'existence. Tu sais que tu as essayé de tuer ou tu es parvenue à tuer toutes les personnes présentes dans cette maison ?

- Oups, dit-elle d'un air faussement désolé.

- Tu es irrécupérable, Katherine, dit Stefan en soupirant.

La jeune femme retrouva son sérieux.

- Ne vas pas croire que je n'ai pas de regrets, Stefan. J'en ai, comme tout le monde. J'aurais aimé avoir le temps d'apprendre à mieux connaître ma fille, j'aurais aimé ne jamais avaler ce fichu remède. J'aurais aimé pouvoir vivre sans fuir Klaus toutes ces années, et surtout, j'aurais aimé que tu saches à quel point tu comptes pour moi.

- Tu as raison, réalisa Stefan après un moment de réflexion. Tout le monde a des regrets, et c'est ta dernière chance d'y remédier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Le vampire la regarda avec gravité.

- Je pense que ça ne va pas te plaire, répondit-il.

(°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_)

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Bonnie regarda Damon droit dans les yeux.

- Je... je ne sais pas, balbutia-t-elle, prise au dépourvu et regrettant d'avoir croisé le regard du vampire. Beaucoup de choses mauvaises me sont arrivées dans la vie, ajouta-t-elle sans prendre conscience de ce qu'elle disait.

- Et la plupart sont de ma faute, compléta amèrement Damon.

- Damon, non, je n'ai jamais..., commença Bonnie, mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Nadia et de Matt.

- On ne vous dérange pas ? demanda le vampire en pénétrant dans la pièce, tandis que Matt prenait place sur le canapé après avoir salué ses amis.

- Non, pas du tout, s'empressa de répondre Caroline, soulagée de mettre fin à la dispute qui menaçait d'éclater entre Bonnie et Damon. Est-ce que... est-ce que tu tiens le coup ?

- Attendez une minute, dit Damon en fronçant les sourcils. Tenir le coup pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu es une amie de Katherine ? dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose : Katherine n'a pas d'amis, elle ne se soucie que d'elle-même.

Nadia eut un rire amer.

- Je ne suis pas une amie de Katherine, répondit-elle à Damon qui avait à nouveau un verre plein dans les mains. Je suis sa fille.

Le Salvatore en resta sans voix. Pour un peu, il en aurait presque lâché son verre. Bien sur, il savait que Katherine avait eu une fille pour que la lignée Petrova subsiste et qu'Elena existe, mais voir sa fille en chair et en os devant lui, vampire à son tour, était assez déroutant. Son air choqué amusa beaucoup Matt et Bonnie, tandis que Jeremy regardait Nadia avec curiosité.

- Nadia, tu aurais pu te taire, dit une voix derrière Matt.

Katherine, suivie de près par Stefan, était à son tour descendue de la chambre.

- Pour une morte, tu as l'air en forme, lui lança Damon en constatant que les cheveux de Katherine avaient retrouvé leur couleur habituelle.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

- Je viens de me faire une coloration. Il est hors de question que je quitte ce monde en étant négligée.

Elle s'avança ensuite, en serrant nerveusement ses mains l'une dans l'autre.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer.

Toute la petite bande la regarda avec attention.

- Je sais que ça ne changera pas le mal que je vous ai fait. Le passé est le passé. Mais si certains d'entre vous veulent venir me parler seul à seul pour savoir pourquoi j'ai agi comme je l'ai fait, je serai dans ma chambre.

- Tu te fiches de nous ? dit Damon, incrédule.

- Damon, lui dit son frère avec reproche.

- C'est hors de question, Katherine, je te déteste et je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi.

- Je... je vais venir, dit une voix hésitante.

Tout le monde tourna la tête en direction d'Elena.

- Je te suis, il faut qu'on parle, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Katherine, qui n'en revenait pas.

Les deux doubles montèrent les escaliers sous le regard stupéfait de tous les autres.

(°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_)

- Elena est folle ! s'exclama Damon en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

- Tu sais, elle peut t'entendre, lui rappela Jeremy.

- Hé bien qu'elle m'entende ! Je n'en ai rien à faire. Katherine nous a pourri la vie à tous, pourquoi jouer cette comédie ridicule ?

- Je pense qu'Elena se sent coupable, intervint Caroline. C'est tout de même elle qui a forcé Katherine à prendre le remède.

- Et j'ai tué Katherine pour ramener Silas : je suis tout autant coupable qu'Elena, pourtant je ne fais pas tout ce cinéma !

- Je ne te défends pas, mais si tu as tué Katherine, c'est parce que tu avais besoin de Silas pour ramener Bonnie, lui rappela Matt.

Damon regarda Bonnie, sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose puis se ravisa et se leva pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Bonnie jeta un bref coup d'oeil en direction du vampire pendant qu'il s'éloignait : il était énervé, ce n'était pas le moment de lui faire des remerciements pour l'avoir ramenée à la vie.

- Est-ce que tu vas aller parler à Katherine ? demanda Jeremy à sa petite amie en posant sa main sur sa cuisse.

Il dut poser sa question deux fois avant que Bonnie ne l'entende.

- Excuse-moi, Jer, j'étais distraite, répondit-elle en décroisant les jambes pour que Jeremy enlève sa main, car elle avait envie de se lever et d'aller parler à Damon, même s'il était énervé.

Malheureusement pour elle, Jeremy enroula ensuite son bras autour de sa taille.

- Je ne sais pas, finit par répondre Bonnie. Si je veux lui parler, je pourrai toujours entrer en contact avec elle après sa mort, lorsqu'elle sera de l'Autre Côté.

- Probablement, dit Jeremy en lui caressant le dos. Je suppose que Tessa n'a pas menti, celui qui prend le remède est humain mais se retrouve quand même coincé de l'Autre Côté.

- J'imagine, répondit Bonnie. Je n'en suis pas certaine car je n'ai pas encore vu Silas mais j'ai une théorie.

Stefan, Nadia, Caroline, Matt et Jeremy la regardèrent avec curiosité.

- Je pense, ajouta Bonnie, que je ne suis capable de voir que les fantômes des gens qui sont morts depuis que je suis l'Ancre.

- Je croyais qu'Amara était morte avant Silas ? demanda Caroline en fronçant les sourcils.

- La théorie de Bonnie se tient, intervint Damon en revenant dans le salon. Amara a voulu se suicider mais Silas est mort avant. Elle a agonisé dans mes bras.

- Quelle tristesse, dit Jeremy, l'air pensif. Voir son grand amour mourir et se tuer pour le rejoindre.

A ces mots, Bonnie se crispa. Elle était morte pour Jeremy, son grand amour à elle, mais Jeremy avait semblé moins atteint par sa mort que par celle de Vicky ou d'Anna. Elle se souvenait parfaitement que Jeremy avait voulu devenir un vampire en pensant que Vicky en était un. Il avait également bu le sang d'Anna et avait tenté de se suicider car il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de la savoir morte. Bien sur, Bonnie n'était pas égoïste ni stupide, elle ne voulait pas que Jeremy se suicide pour elle, car elle l'aimait et voulait qu'il profite de sa vie, mais elle ne parvenait pas à chasser de son esprit la désagréable sensation qu'elle était plus impliquée dans leur relation que Jeremy ne l'était.

(°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_)

Première réplique du chapitre suivant, si je continue cette fiction :

_- Est-ce que tu es venue pour me tuer ? demanda Katherine à Elena avec arrogance._


	2. Chapitre 2

_Salut à tous et à toutes ! :-) Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, moi je n'en suis pas complètement satisfaite ^^ _

_N'oubliez pas de signer la pétition pour le Bamon et si ça vous intéresse je m'occupe d'un Fanbook Bamon que je remettrai à Kat en Mai :-) N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mp pour les infos :-)_

_Bonne lecture et merci de suivre ma fiction, ainsi que pour vos reviews, favoris,... :-)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Est-ce que tu es venue pour me tuer ? demanda Katherine à Elena avec arrogance. Je vais mourir bientôt, mais si tu veux me rendre service, tue-moi. Je préfère une mort bien nette plutôt que de m'affaiblir lentement, c'est humiliant.

Elena leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis venue pour parler, Katherine. Je sais que tu m'en veux de t'avoir forcé à prendre le remède, et j'ai beaucoup de reproches à te faire également. Disons que nous sommes quittes.

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire ironique.

- Tu te fiches de moi, là ? Je suis mourante, et tu viens me voir pour soulager ta conscience.

- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout..., commença Elena.

- Si, la coupa Katherine, c'est exactement ce que tu fais. Tu cherches un moyen de te pardonner ce que tu m'as fait car tu t'en veux.

- Tu avais tué mon frère, Katherine ! La seule famille qu'il me restait ! cria Elena, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je le sais, répondit-elle. Tu t'es toujours défendue de me ressembler, tu as toujours nié toute ressemblance entre la méchante Katherine Pierce et toi, mais tu sais, toutes les deux, on est pas si différentes. J'ai donné mon sang à Stefan à son insu pour qu'il se transforme en vampire. Tu m'as forcée à redevenir humaine.

- C'est... c'est différent, répliqua Elena, qui n'aimait pas du tout cette comparaison.

- En effet, c'est différent : je voulais que Stefan devienne un vampire par amour, je ne supportais pas l'idée de le perdre. Stefan a aussi poussé Damon à achever sa transition par amour, car il avait besoin de son frère. Toi, tu m'as forcée à prendre le remède par vengeance.

Elena resta silencieuse.

- C'était une mauvaise idée, finit par dire Katherine en secouant la tête. J'étais censée expliquer pourquoi j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai fait au cours de ces 500 années, mais je n'y arrive pas. Il faut croire que ce n'est pas dans ma nature. Dis aux autres que j'ai changé d'avis, ajouta-t-elle en s'allongeant sur son lit.

Lentement, Elena se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle n'aurait jamais du essayer de faire la paix avec Katherine avant sa mort : Katherine était qui elle était et elle ne changerait jamais, même dans ses derniers instants sur terre

- Je regrette que les choses se terminent ainsi. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, dit Elena avant de refermer la porte de la chambre.

Quand Elena fut sortie, Katherine fixa la porte, pensive. Elle repensait à une certaine journée de son existence.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Bulgarie, 1490_

_- C'est une fille, dit la mère de Katherine en bulgare._

_Épuisée, la jeune femme se tourna néanmoins vers son enfant tout juste né._

_- Une fille. S'il vous plaît, mère, laissez-moi la voir, lui demanda-t-elle dans la même langue._

_Le père de Katherine entra dans la pièce, furieux, et se mit à hurler dans sa langue maternelle._

_- Femme, non ! Que fais-tu ? cria-t-il à son épouse comme elle s'apprêtait à montrer l'enfant à Katherine._

_Elle tendit l'enfant à son mari avec docilité._

_- Laissez-moi au moins la prendre dans mes bras. Juste une fois..., supplia Katherine._

_- Oublie ça ! Tu es la honte de cette famille._

_L'enfant dans les bras, il quitta ensuite la chambre, sous les cris et les pleurs de sa fille._

_- Père, s'il vous plaît ! Non, père, non !_

_- Non, Katerina, c'est le mieux pour elle, tenta de la réconforter sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras._

_- Non, mère, s'il vous plaît._

_- Laisse-la partir, Katerina. Laisse-la partir._

_- S'il vous plaît, mère..._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Dans le salon, les vampires présents – c'est-à-dire Stefan, Damon, Nadia et Caroline – avaient entendu toute la conversation.

- Katherine a changé d'avis, dit simplement Elena en les rejoignant.

Elle se doutait que les autres vampires avaient tout entendu mais elle savait que Bonnie, Jeremy et Matt n'avaient pas ce pouvoir.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris, dit Damon en roulant les yeux.

Bonnie lui jeta un regard exaspéré : non, elle n'aimait pas Katherine, mais se réjouir de sa mort n'était pas correct. En plus, si Katherine mourrait maintenant, elle devrait passer par elle pour rejoindre l'Autre Côté et tout le monde finirait pas découvrir la souffrance que Bonnie devait endurer.

_« Hors de question »_, songea-t-elle. _« Personne ne doit savoir »_

- Je... je pense que je vais y aller, dit Bonnie en se levant brusquement.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Jeremy en l'entraînant dans ses bras.

Bonnie tenta de lui faire comprendre les raisons de son départ en lui jetant un regard entendu mais le jeune garçon ne comprit pas.

- Oui, pourquoi Bonnie ? demanda Damon à son tour. Tu vas rater le meilleur moment, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire diabolique.

- Bon, ça suffit !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Nadia.

- Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit de ma mère, ajouta-t-elle, les yeux brillants. Je dois vous écouter critiquer ses moindres faits et gestes mais vous n'êtes pas mieux qu'elle !

- Nadia, intervint Stefan, mais Damon le coupa.

- Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu peux toujours partir, rétorqua le vampire. Personne ne te retient ici.

L'air désolé, Nadia jeta un regard en direction de Matt.

- J'espérais ne pas devoir en arriver là, murmura-t-elle. Je suis désolée, Matt.

En une fraction de seconde, Nadia était près du jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Caroline, le visage dur.

- Ne t'approche pas de Matt, l'avertit Elena.

- Vous n'êtes peut-être pas au courant, mais Matt a été possédé par un voyageur du nom de Gregor, annonça Nadia.

- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent en même temps Elena et Caroline.

Nadia se mit à marcher lentement autour de Matt.

- Ce genre de magie n'est pas sans conséquence. L'esprit de Matt a été corrompu : je ne lui donne pas longtemps avant de commencer à perdre lentement la tête.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama à son tour Matt. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

- Parce que j'avais l'intention de t'aider sans même t'en parler. C'est un problème très facile à régler, du moins pour une voyageuse.

- Tu avais l'intention... comme...au passé ? remarqua Stefan, le front soucieux.

- Les choses ont changé, répondit Nadia. Ma mè... Katherine a besoin de moi, se reprit-elle, et vous êtes tous là, à vous réjouir de sa mort. Aucun d'entre vous ne m'aidera si je n'utilise pas le chantage pour vous y forcer.

- Menacer Matt n'est pas une bonne idée, répliqua Stefan. Je veux sauver Katherine tout autant que toi, crois-moi, mais il n'y aucun moyen de lui apprendre à devenir une voyageuse en aussi peu de temps. Katherine est condamnée.

Nadia regarda Elena.

- Détrompe-toi, Stefan. Il y a bien un moyen de la sauver.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le téléphone portable de Jeremy vibra dans sa poche. Surpris en voyant le nom de Bonnie s'afficher, Jeremy regarda la jeune femme qui se trouvait à côté de lui : elle mit son index sur sa propre bouche pour lui faire signe de ne rien dire.

_« Je dois partir d'ici. Si Katherine meurt, tout le monde saura ce qu'il m'arrive quand un être surnaturel meurt »_

Jeremy secoua la tête.

_« C'est une mauvaise idée de garder ça pour toi, Bon »_, répondit-il. _« Tu as vu ce que ça a donné lorsque je t'ai aidé à cacher ta mort pendant 3 mois »_

Nouveau message de la part de Bonnie.

_« Jeremy, s'il te plaît. C'est ma décision ». _

Au même moment, Nadia s'approcha de Matt et expliqua les conséquences de la possession de Gregor.

_« Je suppose que tu restes »_, répondit quelques minutes plus tard Jeremy, lorsque Nadia dit à Stefan qu'il y avait un moyen de sauver Katherine.

Pour toute réponse, Bonnie lui lança un regard angoissé.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nadia avait demandé à Stefan et à Elena de l'accompagner à l'extérieur du Manoir pour que personne n'écoute leur conversation. Elle avait également exigé que Matt les accompagne : c'était sa « garantie », en quelque sorte. Cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Caroline mais ils n'avaient pas le choix d'obéir à Nadia : la survie de Matt en dépendait.

Pendant que Nadia exposait son plan, Bonnie et Caroline arpentaient nerveusement le salon.

- Ils en mettent du temps ! s'exclama Caroline en regardant sa montre. Je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe.

- Non, Caroline ! Tu sais ce que Nadia a dit, lui rappela Bonnie.

- Je déteste cette fille, soupira son amie. Ce n'est pas la fille de Katherine pour rien.

- Je suis aussi inquiète que toi, mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Ne t'en fais pas, Stefan ne laissera rien lui arriver.

Un petit rire se fit entendre.

- Évidemment, quand Saint Stefan est là, tout va bien, dit Damon en souriant innocemment à Bonnie.

- Arrête, Damon. Tu as bu et je n'ai pas l'intention de me disputer avec toi, répondit l'ancienne sorcière.

- Tu n'es pas marrante, Bonnie. Aucun de vous ne l'est, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il, en se remettant à boire.

Bonnie s'approcha de son petit ami.

- Tu devrais aller la voir, Jeremy.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Si Katherine ne t'avait pas tué, tout serait différent, expliqua-t-elle à voix basse, même si elle savait que c'était inutile puisque Damon et Caroline avaient une excellente ouïe.

- Que veux-tu que je dise à Katherine ? demanda Jeremy, un peu surpris.

- Ce que tu as besoin de dire, intervint Caroline. C'est notre dernière occasion de mettre les choses au point avec elle. Je veux qu'elle sache à quel point je la déteste pour ce qu'elle m'a fait. J'irai lui parler après toi, dit-elle à l'intention de Jeremy.

- Vous avez raison, finit par dire Jeremy en se levant. Je reviens tout de suite.

Il monta lentement les marches menant à la chambre où Katherine avait élu domicile.

- Et il n'en resta plus que trois, murmura Damon avec amusement en paraphrasant Agatha Christie.

- Méfie-toi, tu pourrais être le prochain à disparaître, si tu continues, rétorqua Caroline, qui le supportait de moins en moins.

- S'il vous plaît, ce n'est pas le moment, intervint Bonnie, mais elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone portable de Caroline.

- Alors, tu ne décroches pas, Blondie ? lui demanda Damon avec étonnement comme Caroline fixait l'écran la bouche ouverte.

- Je..., bafouilla-t-elle.

- Caroline ? demanda son amie les sourcils froncés en s'approchant d'elle.

Le vampire rangea précipitamment son téléphone dans sa poche.

- Je... je reviens, dit-elle en sortant du Manoir sous le regard interloqué de Bonnie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? se demanda-t-elle à voix haute en regardant la porte d'entrée se refermer sur une Caroline apparemment pressée.

- On s'en fiche, dit Damon en haussant les épaules. Problèmes de coeur, comme d'habitude.

- Damon, dit Bonnie avec agacement.

- Bonnie, répéta le vampire sur le même ton pour se moquer d'elle.

Il s'était rapproché d'elle et cela la mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

- Alors, on échange des messages coquins avec Jeremy devant tout le monde ?

- Quoi ?

D'abord stupéfaite, Bonnie se rappela ensuite que Jeremy et elle s'étaient envoyés des textos pour que les autres n'entendent pas leur conversation. Damon avait du remarquer leur manège, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait en réalité. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, que Damon interpréta comme un aveu.

- Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait que tu meures pour te décoincer, dit Damon d'une voix neutre.

Il paraissait un peu ennuyé. L'ancienne sorcière décida de ne pas le détromper : après tout, c'était ses affaires et celles de Jeremy, elle n'avait pas de comptes à rendre à Damon.

- En parlant de... de ma mort, dit-elle en changeant de sujet, je ne t'ai pas encore remercié pour ce que tu as fait pour me ramener à la vie. Je sais que tu as fait tout ça pour Elena, mais ça a du te demander beaucoup d'efforts puisque tu ne m'apprécies pas particulièrement, alors... merci.

_« Je sais que tu as fait tout ça pour Elena, mais ça a du te demander beaucoup d'efforts puisque tu ne m'apprécies pas particulièrement »_.

Damon réfléchit un instant à ce que Bonnie venait de lui dire : est-ce qu'il ne tenait pas un petit peu à elle, finalement ? Il avait été tellement... tellement... triste, finit-t-il par admettre intérieurement, lorsque Jeremy lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, qu'il avait failli blesser le jeune homme avant de se reprendre à la dernière minute et de le prendre dans ses bras. Il devait donc tenir un peu à elle ? se demanda-t-il, un peu confus.

- Damon... est-ce que tu... tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? demanda Bonnie comme le vampire semblait ne plus la voir.

Il quitta ensuite ses réflexions et revint dans la réalité.

- Il faut croire que je t'apprécie plus qu'on ne le pensait tous les deux, dit-il sans pouvoir retenir les mots de sa bouche.

Surprise, Bonnie le regarda, les lèvres entrouvertes. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Stefan, Elena, Matt et Nadia étaient de retour au Manoir.

- Alors ? demanda Damon en tournant la tête vers eux.

- Nous allons sauver Katherine, répondit Elena en regardant son ex-petit ami droit dans les yeux.

- Mais... comment ? demanda à son tour Bonnie.

Elena échangea un regard avec Stefan.

- Nadia a besoin de mon aide pour la sauver, annonça-t-elle ensuite à Damon et Bonnie.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Extrait du chapitre suivant :

- Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ?! s'écria Damon, qui était vraiment en colère. Il est hors de question que Katherine prenne possession de ton corps !


	3. Chapitre 3

_Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! :-) Voici le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je ne suis pas sure de continuer cette histoire, je n'aime pas trop la tournure de ce chapitre, en tout cas je pense que je n'utiliserai plus les spoilers par la suite si je la continue car il y a très peu de Bamon qui s'annonce malheureusement. Bonne lecture :-) et merci pour votre fidélité, les reviews,... :-) _

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

Synopsis officiel :

Alors qu'elle fait face à une nouvelle crise, Katherine se souvient d'une nuit traumatisante ayant eu lieu en 1490, lorsqu'elle a donné naissance à sa fille qui lui a immédiatement été retirée de ses bras. Stefan informe Elena, Caroline et Bonnie que l'état de santé de Katherine a empiré, alors que Damon, Matt et Jeremy ont une discussion sur les moments les plus marquants impliquant Katherine. Nadia fait son apparition avec un plan effrayant afin de protéger sa mère, et Stefan et Elena se voient obligés de l'aider. **Pendant ce temps, Caroline est prise de panique lorsqu'elle se souvient avoir oublié d'informer Elena du dernier potin, et elle va avoir alors un comportement légèrement scandaleux. **Enfin, Elena et Katherine se rapprochent dans un moment inattendu.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

- Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ?! s'écria Damon, qui était vraiment en colère. Il est hors de question que Katherine prenne possession de ton corps !

- Damon, je sais ce que je fais, répondit Elena avec détermination. Ce n'est que temporaire.

- Il faudrait trop de temps pour que Katherine apprenne à posséder un corps comme une vraie voyageuse, intervint Nadia. Or, Elena et elle sont des doubles : elles partagent un lien spécial, et je suis persuadée que Katherine parviendra à quitter son propre corps pour celui d'Elena assez facilement.

- Ensuite, Katherine apprendra à travers mon corps comment utiliser ses dons de Voyageuse, et elle possédera celui de Nadia lorsqu'elle sera prête, ajouta Elena.

- Et comme Elena n'est plus humaine, elle ne risque pas de perdre la tête, précisa Nadia en jetant un regard désolé en direction de Matt qui la regarda avec froideur.

Damon semblait sur le point d'exploser.

- Et toi, tu es d'accord avec ça ? demanda-il à Stefan, furieux.

- Non, répondit son frère d'une voix posée, je ne suis pas d'accord. Mais c'est le choix d'Elena.

Un éclair de rage passa dans le regard de Damon.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase mais Nadia comprit ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire.

- Je suis une Voyageuse, répondit-elle simplement. Vous avez besoin de moi pour guérir Matt.

Damon avait envie de l'étrangler, mais il savait qu'avant même qu'il se soit approché de Nadia, les autres bondiraient sur lui pour éviter qu'il ne détruise l'unique chance de survie de Matt.

- Faites ce que vous voulez, finit-il par dire en haussant les épaules. Je m'en fiche.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

Katherine se redressa sur son lit en entendant frapper à la porte.

- J'ai dit que j'avais changé d'avis, cria-t-elle, ce qui n'empêcha pas Jeremy d'entrer.

Elle eut l'air sincèrement étonné en le voyant apparaître devant elle.

- Le petit Gilbert... ça c'est une surprise !

- Katherine, dit Jeremy en guise de bonjour..

- Toi aussi, tu viens décharger ta conscience comme ta soeur ?

- Décharger ma...

Il secoua la tête avec un soupir.

- Tu ne manques vraiment pas d'air, Katherine Pierce, déclara-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien. _Tu_ m'as tué pour obtenir le remède. J'ai la conscience parfaitement tranquille.

- Moi aussi, répondit-elle d'une voix calme. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour que Klaus arrête de me poursuivre.

- Tu pensais sérieusement qu'il cesserait de te pourchasser si tu lui donnais le remède ? C'est Klaus, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! Tu devrais le savoir, après tout ce temps.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu es venu pour me faire la morale, ce qui, de mon point de vue, est encore pire, dit Katherine avec une grimace.

Voyant qu'il perdait son temps, Jeremy décida de partir.

- Je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose à sauver chez toi, mais je me suis trompé, dit-il en s'apprêtant à sortir.

- Attends.

La main de Jeremy resta figée sur la poignée de la porte. Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques secondes puis décida d'écouter ce que Katherine avait à dire.

- Écoute, marmonna-t-elle, visiblement mal à l'aise, je sais ce que tu penses de moi – ce que vous pensez tous de moi. Je ne vais pas m'excuser d'être ce que je suis. J'ai souffert dans la vie, tout comme toi. Mais je ne me suis pas laissée abattre : j'ai lutté pour rester en vie.

- En sacrifiant d'autres personnes, rétorqua amèrement le jeune homme.

- Oui, en sacrifiant d'autres personnes, admit-elle. Je n'ai pas oublié notre petite conversation dans la forêt, ajouta-t-elle ensuite avec réticence. Je... je sais pourquoi les gens ne m'aiment pas. J'ai appris à vivre avec ce sentiment de solitude. Je n'ai connu que la solitude pendant ces 500 longues années.

- C'est uniquement de ta faute, Katherine.

- Je le sais. Entre vivre seule et longtemps ou avoir une vie courte et être entourée, j'ai fait mon choix. Le passé est le passé. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir des regrets, ajouta-elle en repensant à ce qu'elle avait dit à Stefan un peu plus tôt.

Jeremy la regarda sans parler pendant un moment.

- Ce soir-là, dans la forêt... pourquoi es-tu revenue en arrière ? lui demanda-t-il impulsivement.

Katherine fit un geste d'ignorance.

- Sans toi, Matt et moi serions morts, lui rappela Jeremy.

- Je sais. J'imagine que tes mots m'ont blessée et que, pour une fois, j'ai eu envie de savoir ce que c'était d'être considérée comme un être humain. Tu t'attendais à ce que je dise que je l'ai fait par compassion, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en voyant l'expression sur son visage.

- Je ne m'attends à rien de ta part, répondit-il avec sincérité. Tu as raison, tu es celle que tu es. Et je t'en veux, tu ne peux pas savoir combien je t'en veux : si tu ne m'avais pas donné à Silas, Bonnie n'aurait pas eu besoin de se sacrifier pour moi.

- Personne ne lui a demandé de le faire, d'accord ?

Le ton de Katherine s'était fait un peu agressif.

- Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi, Gilbert : si Bonnie s'est sacrifiée, c'est uniquement par amour pour toi. Et si tu es en colère, c'est parce que tu ne te sens pas digne de son amour, ajouta-elle perfidement.

- Comment oses-tu dire..., commença Jeremy, mais il cessa de parler en voyant Katherine perdre une dent.

Les mains sur la bouche, la jeune femme commença à paniquer.

- Oh mon dieu, murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Je... j'appelle Stefan, décida Jeremy en sortant de la pièce.

- Non ! cria Katherine en tentant de le retenir, mais elle glissa, tomba sur le sol et poussa un cri : elle venait de se casser la jambe.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

- Klaus, décroche, dit Caroline après avoir composé le numéro de l'hybride Originel.

Il lui avait envoyé un message pour le moins intrigant et voilà qu'il ne décrochait pas, constata-t-elle avec dépit.

- Je suis là, love, dit une voix familière derrière elle.

Surprise, Caroline faillit en lâcher son téléphone. Mais sa surprise fut encore plus grande lorsqu'elle se retourna et constata que Klaus n'était pas seul.

- Tyler ? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

L'hybride paraissait assez mal à l'aise, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, vu la manière dont ils avaient rompu.

- Il faut qu'on parle, tous les trois, ajouta Klaus d'un ton sérieux.

- Je n'ai plus rien à lui dire, répondit-elle en désignant Tyler de la tête.

- Caroline..., commença-t-il, mais Klaus ne le laissa pas parler.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous, mais vous n'êtes clairement pas en bons termes, tous les deux.

- C'est l'euphémisme du siècle, dit Caroline, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

- Écoute, répondit Klaus, en cherchant ses mots. Il se passe des choses à la Nouvelle-Orléans dont je n'ai pas le temps de te parler maintenant. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mon temps à me battre contre des ennemis qui n'en valent pas la peine, ajouta-t-il en regardant Tyler.

- Tu aurais du me tuer au lieu de m'amener ici, répondit gravement Tyler.

- Caroline ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné.

- En fait, tu te trompes : nous ne sommes plus ensemble, alors elle se fiche pas mal de ce qui peut m'arriver, dit-il avec amertume en regardant son ancienne petite amie.

- Quoi ? Tyler, tu penses vraiment que je me réjouirais de ta mort, après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble ?

- S'il vous plaît, intervint Klaus, vous réglerez vos problèmes plus tard. Ma très chère soeur a libéré Tyler de l'endroit où il pourrissait lentement. J'aurais pu l'y remettre sans problème, mais j'ai ensuite eu une idée : pourquoi ne pas le ramener moi-même à Mystic Falls, et voir de mes propres yeux la lente agonie de Katherine Pierce ?

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

- Je... je crois que je me suis cassé la jambe, dit Katherine comme Stefan entrait dans sa chambre et l'aidait à se relever.

- Laisse-moi te porter jusqu'au lit, répondit le vampire en la prenant dans ses bras avec précaution.

Lorsqu'elle fut sur le lit, Katherine laissa tomber sa tête sur les oreillers.

- Je n'en peux plus, Stefan.

- Ce n'est qu'une jambe cassée, tu t'en remettras, répondit-il dans l'espoir de lui remonter le moral.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Je ne parle pas de ma jambe. Je parle de tout ça, expliqua-t-elle en écartant les bras. Je vais mourir, je ne fais que retarder le moment fatidique.

- Ne dis pas ça...

- C'est pourtant la vérité, l'interrompit-elle. Si tu as encore ne serait-ce qu'on peu d'affection pour moi, tue-moi, Stefan.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de vampire.

- S'il te plaît.

Il tendit la main vers elle, et elle ferma les yeux. Elle les ré-ouvrit immédiatement en sentant Stefan lui caresser les cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je n'étais pas censé t'en parler, mais puisque tu sembles déterminée à en finir, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Nadia a peut-être trouvé un moyen de te sauver, lui annonça-t-il, la voix pleine d'espoir.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

- C'est une très mauvaise idée, Elena, l'avertit son frère.

- Je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs, je ne pourrai pas t'aider si les choses tournent mal, lui rappela Bonnie.

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça pour moi, renchérit Matt.

Elle les regarda tous les trois, l'un après l'autre.

- Écoutez, je sais ce que je fais, tout ira bien.

Elle s'avança ensuite vers Matt.

- Et quoi que tu en penses, oui, je dois le faire, ajouta-elle en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu es mon ami, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si quelque chose t'arrivait.

Ému, Matt la serra dans ses bras.

- J'ai.. j'ai tellement peur pour toi, répondit-il les yeux humides. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais si les choses tournent mal.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, lui assura-t-elle, bien qu'elle n'en aie aucune idée

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

- Donc si je comprends bien, Rebekah complote contre toi avec l'aide de Davina, la sorcière. Elle a libéré Thierry – un vampire anciennement dévoué à Marcel – du jardin, et elle a ensuite libéré Tyler, en espérant prendre possession de la Nouvelle-Orléans ?

Klaus acquiesça.

- C'est à peu près ça.

Ils marchaient tous les deux lentement, seuls, Tyler ayant décidé de rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de revoir Caroline pour le moment, surtout en compagnie de Klaus.

- Tu l'as épargné pour moi, dit la jeune femme.

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question.

- Je sais qu'il est ton premier amour. Peu importe les différents qui vous opposent pour le moment, tu ne le détesteras pas toute ta vie. On n'oublie jamais son premier amour, et je n'ai aucune envie que tu me détestes.

- Tu as raison, je ne peux pas vraiment le détester, admit Caroline. Pourquoi es-tu là, Klaus ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en changeant brusquement de sujet.

- Je te l'ai dit, je voulais m'assurer que Tyler revienne à Mystic Falls, et vérifier si la rumeur de la mort de Katherine est fondée.

- Oooh.

Un éclair de déception passa sur son visage.

- Et j'avais envie de te revoir, ajouta Klaus avec un sourire. J'avais envie de discuter avec toi, de savoir si tu es heureuse à l'université.

Caroline haussa les épaules.

- Je suis seule, avoua-t-elle sans le regarder. Elena est avec Damon – ils traversent une mauvaise passe mais je suis sure qu'ils la surmonteront, Damon est littéralement obsédé par elle, dit-elle avec un soupir de regret. Bonnie et Jeremy sont ensemble. Même Katherine et Stefan ont renoué, je suis la seule à n'avoir personne, murmura-t-elle en repensant à sa rupture avec Tyler et à la mort de Jessi.

- Katherine et Stefan ?

L'incrédulité se lisait sur les traits de Klaus.

- Ils ont passé la nuit ensemble, lui chuchota-t-elle d'un ton confidentiel.

Klaus éclata de rire.

- Sacré Stefan, répondit-il en retrouvant son sérieux. Je paierais cher pour voir la tête d'Elena lorsqu'elle a appris la nouvelle

Caroline écarquilla les yeux.

- Oh non, murmura-t-elle, l'air catastrophé.

L'Originel l'interrogea du regard.

- J'ai complètement oublié de lui en parler.

- C'est un problème ?

- Oui, et pas un petit. Elena a beaucoup de mal à supporter sa rupture avec Damon, je préférerais lui annoncer moi-même en douceur plutôt qu'elle ne l'apprenne par n'importe qui.

Klaus approcha sa tête de celle de Caroline.

- C'est une des choses que j'aime chez toi, lui confia-t-il. Tu te préoccupes toujours du bonheur des autres. Tu es une bonne amie, ne t'en fais pas, Caroline.

Il ne put rien ajouter d'autre car il sentit soudain des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Caroline était en train de l'embrasser, et bien qu'il trouvait cela très agréable, il lui devait la vérité.

- Attends, murmura-t-il en la repoussant avec douceur.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, un peu vexée de se faire repousser.

- Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, et moi aussi je n'ai pas envie que tu l'apprennes par quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je t'écoute.

Klaus prit une profonde inspiration.

- Hayley porte mon enfant.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

- Où est Stefan ? demanda Caroline en faisant brusquement irruption dans le salon, visiblement contrariée.

Elle savait que la nouvelle de la grossesse d'Hayley n'aurait pas du la perturber à ce point, et pourtant, cela la dérangeait. Caroline avait l'impression que tout le monde avançait dans la vie sauf elle.

- Il est avec Katherine... Est-ce que ça va, Care ? demanda Bonnie, inquiète, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil en direction d'Elena.

- Tout va très bien, mentit Caroline, en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Elle tomba nez à nez avec Stefan alors qu'il sortait de la chambre de Katherine.

- Elle s'est endormie, murmura-t-il après avoir refermé la porte. Je crois que les choses empirent. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps.

Caroline vit la tristesse dans le regard de son ami et mit sa main dans la sienne.

- Stefan... Nous devons parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

Le vampire fonça les sourcils, avant de comprendre qu'elle était au courant qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Katherine.

- Comment ça, hier soir ? demanda une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux.

-Tiens, Elena ! s'exclama Caroline, consciente qu'elle avait fait une gaffe.

- Que s'est-il passé hier soir, Stefan ? demanda Elena à son ex-petit ami en s'approchant d'eux.

Stefan baissa la tête. Il savait qu'Elena serait furieuse qu'il ait passé la nuit avec Katherine, il se souvenait de sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait débarqué chez Tessa. Lorsqu'elle saurait la vérité, elle refuserait probablement d'aider Katherine et tuerait Nadia pour que Matt soit en sécurité.

Le vampire jeta un bref coup d'oeil vers la porte de la chambre, avant de regarder Elena.

- Je..., commença-t-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

- C'est de ma faute ! intervint Caroline comme Stefan se taisait. Hier, je suis passée au Manoir voir Stefan, on a bu quelques verres, et on s'est... embrassés, termina-t-elle avec une grimace.

Elena écarquilla les yeux.

- C'est... c'est vrai ? demanda nerveusement Elena à Stefan

Le vampire n'eut pas d'autre choix que de hocher la tête.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Elena, lui assura son amie. A ce moment-là, je n'étais pas encore au courant de ta rupture avec Damon. J'imagine que j'étais un peu jalouse de votre bonheur, ainsi que de celui de Bonnie et Jeremy.

La jeune femme la regarda, l'air désolé.

- Et tu as perdu Jessi à cause de moi, se rappela-t-elle.

- Oublions tout ça, d'accord ? leur demanda Caroline avec un entrain forcé.

Ils tournèrent tous les trois la tête en entendant une porte se refermer en bas.

- Matt et Jeremy retournent au Grill, dit Elena. Il est temps de nous mettre au travail si nous voulons sauver Katherine.

Stefan lança à Caroline un regard reconnaissant.

Ils descendirent tous les trois l'escalier sans se douter que, derrière la porte, Katherine avait écouté toute leur conversation.


End file.
